I Do Love You
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: a add-on to the story To Give Me All Your Love Is All I Ask by rachelstana


So I was reading this story To Give Me All Your Love Is All I Ask by rachelstana. I loved the story, and I really wanted to do an add-on to it. So thank you rachelstana for allowing me to do so. I hope you guys like it.

I do not own Glee or The OC (I make a same reference to something that happens in The OC)

/

Quinn hates herself for the way things went down between her and Santana. It's been a week since Puck's party, and since Quinn has talk to Santana. She wishes she didn't punk out with Santana. She should have told her that she does love her, and that she does want to be with her.

But of course Quinn doesn't do this. She continues to sit in her room, and do nothing.

"_**What do you want, Santana? I obviously don't want to talk to you."**_

_**Santana bit her lip, looking at her before whispering, "Can't we talk about this? I mean, what happened."**_

_**Quinn sighed, looking down, closing her eyes. "Nothing happened, San. There's nothing to talk about."**_

_**Her brow furrowed an upset look on her face. "Quinn, we had sex and you told me you loved-"**_

_**Right then Quinn's head rose sharply to look at her, anger flashing. It was her only defense. "No, we didn't, and I'd never say that, especially to you."**_

Crash of thunder coming from outside broke her from her thoughts.

"God I why the hell, did I have to fuck it all up." Quinn said to herself as she laid in bed trying to let sleep take over, and so she could just stop fucking think of her. But of cousre she can't have that either.

She looked to her window, it was pouring outside. Fit her mood dark and gloomy. Thunder rumbled in the sky again. Quinn looked over at the clock on her bedside.

_5:00 PM_

Sighing she got up, and turned her radio on. So her mom wouldn't question why she was laying in the dark and quiet room. Again. She turned it on and Boys II Men started playing throughout her room. Her eyes started to tear up as the words of the song hit her. Quinn turned around to lie back on her bed.

/

_We belong together_

_And you know that I'm right_

_Why do you play with my heart, when I love you_

The music played throughout Santana's bedroom. She had on a repeat as she laid in bed think about Quinn, and how she was never going to have her. Rachel peaked her head in Santana's door. Letting out a sigh when she heard the song playing.

"San?" Rachel said gently.

"What do you want Rachel?" Santana asked

"I came to check on you." She said. "You haven't been answering my texts or calls, and your mom says you've been in your room all day."

Santana removes the covers from over her head to look at Rachel.

"Listen Berry, I don't need you to check up me." She said. "Okay? So you can just go home." She added.

"San, don't push me away. Talk to me." Rachel said pleading. "I don't want to see you like this. Have you tried talking to her?" She asked.

Santana close her eyes, Rachel's the only one she's told about Quinn about. She went to Rachel after what happened between her and Quinn.

"_**Leaving so soon?"**_

_**Quinn froze, turning to see the Latina standing behind her, a knot forming in her gut. "S..."**_

"_**Just like you, right? You're such a fucking coward, do you know that?"**_

_**Quinn looked down, leaning against her car. "What did you wame to do, Santana? Walk down the halls with you that Monday with a bright smile on my face, holding your hand? Tell everyone you were my girlfriend and I love you? I couldn't do that, S! My mom would have kicked me out again, you know it!"**_

_**Santana scoffed, shaking her head. "You're kidding me right now, right? Quinn, I didn't want that, I didn't need that!"**_

"_**Then what did you want, San?"**_

"_**I wanted you! I didn't need us public; I just needed you, in private or whatever. I just needed the girl I love!"**_

Shaking the memory from her head, she faced Rachel. Tears brimming her eyes she looked Rachel. "Why, Rach?" She asked. "Why doesn't she want me?" Tear falling down her cheek.

"San, honey you know that isn't true." She said getting up, and sitting on the end of the bed. "She just needs time." She explained.

"Look Rach, thanks for stopping by, but I just want to be on my own right now." Santana said trying not to sound rude.

"Alright fine I'll go, but promise me you'll let me know if you need anything." Rachel said as she made her way to the door.

"Mm-hm" Santana mumbled.

/

It continued to pour outside, rain hitting her window. As she lay there, it was 7:00 now. _What the hell am I doing?_ Quinn thought. _I love her, I can't just sit here._

.

Quinn was tired of sitting around wallowing in her sadness. She was going to get Santana back and hope she'd forgive her. Quinn got out of bed, throwing on her jeans and a t-shirt. She ran out of her room and rushed to her car. Starting the engine, she pulled out of her drive way speeding to Santana's house in the storm.

/

When she got to Santana's houses she pulled into the drive way and rushed to the door. She ran to the door and rang the door bell. She waited for someone to answer the door. The rain continued to pour down from the black sky. Quinn was soaked, she was about to knock again when the door opened reviling Santana. She was wear her cheerios sweat pants and a tank top. Her in a messy pony tail, her eyes were red from crying. Quinn still thought she was beautiful.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Santana asked sadly but also angery.

"You." Quinn said looking into Santana's sad dark brown eyes. "I want you, San. All week I could only think of you. The way you make me feel, like everything is going to be okay. You make me feel happy, beautiful, and like I'm the only thing that's important." She told her honestly, she wasn't going to be scared anymore.

"Quinn." Santana said but Quinn stopped her.

"Please let me finish." She said. "Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, when I said I didn't love you. I was just scared of this, you and me. But please believe when I say these words to you, Santana." Quinn said stepping closer to Santana. "I love you, Santana Lopez." She said her tear falling from the corner of her eye. "So much. And I hope you can forgi-" Santana cut her off.

"Shut up, Q." Santana said.

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled at Quinn stepping out into the rain, getting soaked instantly. Snaking her arms around Quinn's neck looking into her hazel green eyes. "It took you long enough Fabary." She said her smile getting bigger, Quinn smiled back at her. "I love you so fucking much Quinn." She said light rubbing the nape of Quinn's neck the way she liked.

The both looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Quinn leaned in and placed a kiss on Santana's full lips, every bad feeling they had felt all week went away. Everything felt better, complete. They were together the way it should be, and they were happy. They deepened the kiss, and just enjoyed the feel of the other. They pulled away when air was needed.

They stood in the rain for a while longer. Quinn shivered when the wind hit her. Santana giggled at her, because she was so adorable. Santana pulled away holding onto Quinn's hands, biting her lip.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes, and warmed up." She said with a wink, dragging Quinn into the house.

/

I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
